


To Be, One

by mauralee88



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauralee88/pseuds/mauralee88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward mourns the loss of his love. What happens when things change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be, One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myinnerfangilr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myinnerfangilr/gifts).



Chapters: 1, Words: 1,309 Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Story Name: To Be, One

Pairing: Edward & you'll have to read to find out.

Thank you: OCDJen for pre-reading.

Rating: Mature

This is a slash fic and contains male on male sexual relations. If you are under-age please don't read this.

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, Little, Brown, et. al. No profit was made and no copyright infringement is intended. The juicy bits, yeah, those are mine.

Author's Note: This is a short birthday o/s for My name is Seren Dipity.. She is one of the nicest and sweetest authors on ffn, and I adore her.

~ooOoo~

To Be, One

The moon hangs high in the sky, golden and full. It calls to me, pulling me from my self imposed isolation.

Venturing outside for the first time since he left, I run, fast and hard, to the cliffs. My speed does not decrease as they come into view. No, I continue running full out until I'm hurtling through the air towards the crashing ocean below.  
My body slices through the water with ease as I avoid the jagged rocks. Grabbing on to a large boulder I swing myself up and out of the water, landing on the steep cliff wall. The climb up is longer than the fall down, but for me it's still effortless.

Finally back on top of the cliff, I sit and watch the moon. Golden light dances over the waves, looking like gems sparkling on velvet. It is beautiful. I know this, and yet it does not make me yearn or ache. It does not make me feel. No, that ability left me when he did.

He was the one that convinced me I had a heart, a soul. Then he ran away, and my heart went with him. My 'family' followed soon after. Alice said it was meant to be, but I know she lied. She had manipulated us for years with her visions. I went along with most of them because it was easier, that and I just didn't care.

This time though, this time I wanted to care, I just didn't have the energy to try. They left, and I stayed in my room for days. The only time I left was to feed, and then only enough to sustain myself. Then it was back to my room and the silence.

Sitting on the cliff I realized how loud the silence really was. Sounds crazy, right? But when you're used to hearing voices all the time and then they're all gone it's a bit of a shock. The silence screamed at me. Between it and the moon I had no choice, I had to leave my room.

Now, here I sit, listening to the pack as they watch over me. They're worried, even Jacob and he hates me. They know I can hear them, and try to send me reassuring thoughts. Surprisingly, it's Paul and Leah that are the most worried. They both walk out from the trees, and sit on either side of me.

We must be a sight, that's for sure. Two giant wolves and a man that glows in the moonlight. It sure as hell beats sparkling in the sun though.

They spend the rest of the night filling my head with the events of the past two months. We watch the moon as it slowly sinks into the ocean, and the sky behind us begins to lighten. There is comfort here, in the presence of my one time enemies. We are bonded now, through battle and blood, we have become family. Paul is the one that tries to make me understand and accept that. He's the one that tries to make me see that my life isn't over.

It is shortly after dawn when Embry shifts and calls Leah home. He won't say why she's needed, just that Sam wants her home ASAP. Paul elects to stay with me, and actually convinces me to go hunting.

We run through the trees, testing each others agility and speed. It is the first time I've had fun since 'he' left.  
We find a small herd of deer grazing in Bella's meadow. Paul plays guard dog while I drain them, one by one. He phases back and helps me dress the carcasses. We bury the remains and carry the meat back to Sam's house. It's become a part of our routine now, not wasting a kill when it can still provide sustenance to the pack. Symbiosis, the new nature of our relationship.

We cross the border into La Push when Jacob appears. He is agitated, his thoughts are disjointed and running a mile a minute. There is one he is trying to hide though, one that keeps jumping to the surface no matter how hard he tries. 'He' is back.

My body freezes in it's tracks as I try to process this. It's too much, my mind isn't ready, my emotions are still too raw. Leaving the deer meat, I turn and run for my house. My room is there, and that will be enough. I don't need the pack, not if it means hearing about him in their thoughts. The house is good, it's my sanctuary. They will not disturb me there. Sam has forbidden it.

I make it half way before I feel him, his mind eases into mine like a missing puzzle piece. There is comfort in feeling him again, and then the pain comes. The pain of his denial. The pain of him shutting me out. Of him leaving. My legs move faster as I try to outrun his thoughts. He will have none of it though. He screams at me, begging me to stop. Three words keep repeating, getting louder and louder as he closes in on me.  
Sorry. Forgive. Love.

My steps falter as he gets closer. His words become clearer.

I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I love you, Edward.

And then he's there, standing before me. His golden brown eyes lock onto mine as he walks towards me. He stops less than a foot away. My body shudders as I feel the heat radiating off of his. How I long to be surrounded by that sweet, sweet fire.

"Edward, please...listen to me, please..." he begs. "I'm sorry. I know it's probably not enough, but I was scared. I let my fear take control and I ran, but I was wrong. I knew it even as I was leaving. I love you and nothing will ever change that. Please..."

I watch the tears stream down his face as he pleads for my forgiveness. How can I not forgive him. He is my mate, my bonded, my love.

Stepping forward, I gather him in my arms. He sighs and melts into me. We cling to each other, neither of us speaking.

Eventually we ease apart, though never letting go of each other.

He looks at me and smiles. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

I pause, but only briefly. "Promise me, Seth. Promise me you'll never leave me again. Promise me we'll be together, forever."

He takes my face in his hands and looks deep into my eyes, "I promise."

It is enough. We walk to the house, hand in hand, to begin our forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was a short birthday o/s for My name is Seren Dipity.. She is one of the nicest and sweetest people I know, and I adore her


End file.
